


Pero cuando el sol se va, y entra chicle en tus cabellos.

by ryukeru



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukeru/pseuds/ryukeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Básicamente Bossuet la caga un poquito cuando está haciendo pompas con un chicle. Y a Grantaire le da un yuyu. Nada nuevo.<br/>(Prompt sacada de otpsituations.tumblr.com )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pero cuando el sol se va, y entra chicle en tus cabellos.

     Su pelo no era algo que pudiera entrar en discusión. Su pelo era. Y punto. Hacía bastante tiempo desde que nadie se había atrevido siquiera a cuestionarle por qué no se lo cortaba. Y eran inteligentes al no hacerlo. Sería, si tenían suerte, un suicidio. Si no la tenían, una excusa de asesinato. Sea como sea, su pelo era largo, y los largos bucles ya eran parte de él casi tanto como el color rojo. Y era parte de su rutina cuidarlo, usando todos los productos necesarios para ello. Grantaire lo sabía, y le gustaba. El pelo de su Dios particular era lo más maravilloso del mundo (después de la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, claro), y no cambiaría por nada del mundo el cosquilleo que le propiciaban los mechones cuando dormía a su lado, o la forma en la que le cubrían la espalda como una cortina de rayos de Sol.

     De modo que, cuando recibió el SMS, no pudo hacer más que entrar en pánico e inundarse en una rabia casi impropia de su cinismo.

_E, pelo. Emergencia. Corre!!!111 Asap._

     En caso de que el remitente del mensaje hubiera sido Courfeyrac o Éponine, apenas se habría molestado en hacer caso. Pero venía de Jehan, y para Jehan, el pelo de Enjolras era una forma de entretenerse cuando ya no podía hacerse más trenzas en el suyo propio. El pelo de Enjolras era a Jehan lo que un lienzo en blanco era para Grantaire. Por eso, tan pronto como leyó la breve línea, dejó los pinceles donde estaban, decidiendo dejar el trabajo de expresión artística para otro momento.

     -Ante todo, no la pagues con él. -Joly le recibió en la puerta del apartamento de Combeferre y Enjolras.

      -¿Con quién? ¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?! -la forma en la que el aspirante a médico le bloqueaba el paso no le hacía mucha gracia.

       -Bossuet. Sabes que no hace las cosas queriendo.

     -Joly. -mientras hablaba, le cogió de un hombro, firme y sintiéndose temblar- ¿Qué coño ha hecho tu mascota con MI novio?

     El otro hizo una mueca, seguramente porque estaba agarrándole con demasiada fuerza. _Bah_. De repente, y como siempre, Jehan apareció por detrás, desde dentro de edificio, casi con aire salvador.

      -Anda, entra...

     Le hizo caso, como no. Prouvaire tenía ese efecto tranquilizador en él. Básicamente, eso era la base de su amistad. Que no le había pegado aún. El pelirrojo le acompañó a la habitación del líder, en un silencio casi siniestro. Cuando llegaron, se paró delante de la puerta, y se giró hacia él.

     -Bossuet está dentro con él. No armes una gorda, anda. Joly tiene razón, no lo ha hecho a posta.

     -¿Qué ha hecho...?

     A modo de respuesta, Jehan abrió la puerta de la habitación. Nada, NADA en el mundo podría haber preparado a Grantaire para lo que se encontró dentro.

     Bossuet estaba en el suelo. Nada nuevo, la verdad. Pero su Apolo estaba sobre la cama, mirando al calvo en un principio, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta después.

     Y tenía el pelo enmarañado. Con una mancha alarmadamente grande en él.

     -LESGLES, ¿HAS PUESTO PUTO CHICLE EN EL PELO DE ENJOLRAS?

    El salto que pegó el aludido hubiera sido hilarante. En otras circunstancias. En ese momento sólo hizo que quisiera destrozarle la cara un poco más.

     -R, NO HA SIDO A COSA HECHA, TE LO JURO, ESTABA HACIENDO UNA POMPA Y ME TROPECÉ Y ÉL ESTABA DEBAJO Y-...

    Joly, demostrando como normalmente su inteligencia, se escabulló por el lado de Grantaire para coger a Bossuet y llevárselo de ahí, haciendo frente al cínico por el camino para evitar una confrontación. Eso le permitió al mismo quedarse a solas con el rubio en la habitación, momento que aprovechó para acercarse a él, con la respiración agitada.

     -R, no exageres. Sólo es pelo.

     -¿Sólo es pelo? -tuvo que apretar los puños hasta que la sangre bombeó en sus nudillos para evitar los gritos que querían salir- No me jodas, Enj. Voy a matar a ese maldito calvo.

     Enjolras suspiró.

     -Bueno, esta tarde vendrá Cosette y me cortará el pelo. No pasa nada.

     -Dime que estás de coña.

     Otro suspiro. _Genial_. Casi a la par, se escucharon unos pasos que indicaban que alguien entraba a la habitación. No le hizo falta girarse siquiera para saber que se trataba de Combeferre. Quizás porque nadie más entraría en un momento así. Se giró, y el otro le devolvió la mirada, con una ceja arqueada.

     -Ferre, ¿tienes tijeras?

     -Grantaire, si las tuviera, no te las daría a ti.

      R se mordió el labio, irritado a más no poder. El mundo entero se merecía un Bahorel ese día.

     -No pienso dejar que nadie más le toque el pelo.

     -Si se lo tocas tú, va a acabar hecho un desastre. Más de lo que está ahora mismo.

     Grantaire se relajó un poco, quizás dándole la razón de una u otra forma. Pero eso no quitaba que sus estúpidos amigos habían provocado esa situación, y por mucho que Cosette no tuviera la culpa, no iba a permitir nada más. No con el pelo de Enjolras.

     -Grantaire, de verdad, déjalo...-se escuchó la voz del mismo a su espalda.

     Sacudió la cabeza, girándose y dirigiéndose hacia él, para arrodilarse frente a él, de forma que estuvieran a la misma altura.

     -Deja que yo lo haga. -le puso una mano en la mejilla, para mirarle a los ojos.

     -No sabes cortar el pelo, 'Taire.

     -Pero lo voy a hacer bien. Te lo juro.

     Se hizo el silencio, pero Enjolras lo rompió, suspirando y pidiéndole a Combeferre que fuera a buscar unas tijeras.

     Nadie se quedó tranquilo cuando se encerraron en el baño.

 

     Pasaron unas cuantas horas. De hecho, demasiadas horas. Horas que habían estado interrumpidas por Grantaire saliendo corriendo del aseo con aire agitado, llamadas a la puerta de Combeferre y ataques de culpabilidad de Bossuet. Para cuando Grantaire salió definitivamente de la habitación, ya habían visto dos películas y casi olvidado de lo que estaba pasando. Casi.

     -C'est fini!

     La voz del nuevo-formado-peluquero sobresaltó a Joly, pero no tuvo mucho efecto sobre nadie más.

     -¿No te ha matado Enjolras?-preguntó Combeferre, casi sin ganas, estirándose en el sofá.

     -Nah. Tengo dotes de peluquero innatas.

     -Sí, y un portátil con tutoriales de “cómo cortarte el pelo en casa”.

     Con la voz de Enjolras, todos se giraron lo más rápido que pudieron. Y acto seguido, se escuchó un suspiro de alivio casi unísono. El pelo del rubio era mucho más corto de lo que había sido hace apenas horas, le llegaba por un poco debajo de las orejas. Pero no era una abominación. De hecho, Cosette habría estado orgullosa.

     -Espera a que se lo diga a Courfeyrac.-sonrió Combeferre, mientras se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.

     No se necesitaron muchos minutos para que todos desviaran su atención del nuevo Kenjolras. Todos menos Grantaire. Claro. No había momento en el que su atención de desviara del todo de él.

     Además, quizás el pelo corto no estuviera tan mal. Al menos, la reacción de Enjolras cuando le acariciaba la nuca no lo estaba.

**Author's Note:**

> LO SIENTO MUCHO. Pero me apetecía escribir algo Enjoltaire y subirlo, y aquí os lo dejo. Espero que no os haya hecho llorar de espanto mucho.  
> ((sí, Kenjolras ha sido a propósito))


End file.
